


Clandestine Meetings

by mirrorworldangel, Rayearthdudette



Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Clit referred to as a cock, Embedded Images, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mer!Titus Drautos, Nyx is still into it tho, Oral Sex, Prince!Nyx Ulric, Scientifically Accurate Genitalia, Titus Has Two Dicks Baby, Titus is a shark after all, Trans!Nyx, Vaginal Sex, as a note, he's very pushy, if that makes anyone squeamish, in case that's triggering for anyone, oh! also, slight bloodplay, use of the term 'cunt' for a transman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthdudette/pseuds/Rayearthdudette
Summary: Prince Nyx of Galahd knew exactly how his life would pan out.Or so he thought.The merman was definitely a surprise.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Nyx Ulric
Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily the story mirrorworldangel and I have been poking at, but I had realized that I had written enough smut for a oneshot. Got her permission to clean it up and post (since the idea was mostly hers), I hope ya'll enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Forgot I could add art like a dingus XD so there's a second chapter.

* * *

* * *

Nyx stares at the massive shark mer in his net, "What. The fuck. Wh-you're like twice my size! How did I pull you- Did you do this on purpose, asshole?!"

The mer grins, flashing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, "You're pretty. I wanted to say hello without scaring you away."

Nyx sputters.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His feels his boat quiver, as if something, or _someone_ , nudged it not so subtly.

"No."

There's a soft thunk and he reflexively looks down to see _another_ massive pearl on the boat's bottom.

Nyx sighs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You. Are very persistent. Asshole." Nyx grumbles, trying to ignore the large shape swimming circles around him.

There's a rumbling chuckle and several fish are dropped into his boat.

"That- _that completely negates the reason I came out here in the first place!_ "

More chuckling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Another day and he's spitting curses as he struggles to break the grip of the merman dragging him through the water like a straw puppet. Seeing that his floundering is ineffective, he sinks his teeth into the mer's tough skin, but instead of the cry of pain Nyx was expecting, the mer pauses in his single-minded focus to shiver and moan.

" _Feisty._ I'm hurrying I promise, I'll find a good den to take you in privacy. I know humans don't like mating in the open."

"Open-wait _what?!_ No, no, no, too fast, you're going too fast!" Nyx squawks in outrage.

"...Hm, true-" Nyx starts to relax,"-I haven't given my name yet. You must know what to cry out when we mate."

" _ **Oh, for fuck sa-**_ "

"I am Titus, my mate, I look forward to pleasing you," the mer is grinning, Nyx just _knows_ it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nyx eyes the cave he's floating in warily, "Ok... you've been planning this haven't you, you fucker. This is set up too perfectly."

The mer-Titus, Titus puffs up proudly, "You think the den is perfect?" His gills flare and the smaller fins on his tail flutter in a very cute manner.

Oh damnit.

Nyx growls and goes to try and swim away, cheeks flushing because this damn merman is _too cute godsdamnit_ , but is waylaid by Titus suddenly lounging back into an alcove. Startled, he turns wide eyes to the mer.

In the general area Nyx would assume a mer's, _ahem_ , special equipment would be, is a red slit. As he watches, his face _burning_ , the slit opens and two cocks slide out.

Wait.

What?

Two.

Two cocks? What?

"You can touch, mate."

Nyx squeaks, fucking squeaks! He'd be embarrassed, but that's _two_ cocks staring back at him and he thinks, a little hysterically, that the stories never mentioned _this_ little detail.

Titus tilts his head, watching his mate turn redder by the second and gaping like a fish. He leans his elbows on the rocks behind him and thrums softly, trying to soothe his human.

Nyx swallows dryly.

Warily, like a cat testing it's footing, he wades closer to the throbbing cocks in front of him. The thrumming gets louder in response, encouraging. Almost trance-like he finally reaches out and cups a hand over the head of the topmost member, a breath sucked in at the sheer heat of it.

The mer bites his lip, fighting to restrain himself so his mate can explore. Even though he wants to buck into that light touch. His human's other hand reaches out and tries to wrap around the lower, but his fingers don't _quite_ meet.

 _'Holy shit, he's **huge**.'_ Is all Nyx can think.

He startles a bit when Titus groans, his pelvic fins flexing and tail thrashes once before the mer retains control of himself. Emboldened, Nyx settles in to thoroughly investigate the cocks in hand. He experiments stroking one or the other, or both at once, his grip tightening or loosening at his whim.

Titus' self-control starts to erode, his fins and tail reflecting his patience with quivers and twitches.

The human increases the pace of his strokes watching the mer's expression with keen interest. Every exhaled breath, every jerk, Nyx observes it all, and in a flash of inspiration, sucks the head of one into his mouth and the mer shudders, head dropping back and chest practically vibrating with his thrumming now. His mate's tongue flicks over the tip of the cock between his soft lips and Titus can't help the reflexive jerk.

Nyx pulls away with a hum, watching with hooded eyes while the mer settles himself. He laps at the cock once Titus calms down, one hand holding it steady. The other strokes over the one Nyx isn't mouthing at.

"Mate. I'm getting close," the mer pants.

Taking the cue, Nyx swallows more of the cock, the tip prodding at the back of his throat, tripping his gag reflex, but he's a stubborn idiot, so he muscles past it. He pumps the other cock in rhythm, the shafts growing impossibly harder with arousal, and hears the mer start to pant, then whimper, louder and louder. A fist snags a hold of his hair and guides him further down.

He whines, his core clenching at the sensation of being held down and he feels himself grow slick. The mer begins to rut, losing control. Nyx moans, not expecting the ferocity, the speed, the strength, it's almost too much. Without conscious thought he reaches between his legs to rub at his cock, then slip further down to finger his hole.

And then-

The hand tangled in his hair pops him off the cock and Titus' tail sweeps side to side as he comes a veritable fountain over Nyx's face with a hoarse shout. Clawed fingertips scratch over his scalp pleasantly and he sighs and moans and gulps down the come filling his mouth.

As the mer's orgasm tapers off he relaxes his hold on his mate and his tail settles.

"Knew you'd be good mate," Titus whispers, petting Nyx's hair fondly.

The human finally pulls away, tongue flicking out to catch whatever come he can, hands coming up to lick what was caught on his fingers, shuddering over the taste and feeling himself grow _wetter_.

Titus groans at both the image presented him and the smell that he can pick up from his chosen. He always smells good, but the added subtle twist of arousal just makes the human irresistible. The mer tugs at what little clothing Nyx wears when he goes fishing, wanting to see his mate without that modesty.

Nyx blinks, then seems to understand what it is the shark is asking for. He blushes but starts to undress to the mer's delight, green eyes bright with interest.

With the last bit of clothing thrown onto the rocks, the human settles atop the mer, fully naked, and the water lapping up around his thighs. He shyly keeps himself covered with his hands.

With a disgruntled little growl, Titus shifts his tail, forcing Nyx to uncover himself in order to keep his balance.

The mer grins, "So pretty. The prettiest mate."

Impossibly, Nyx goes an even brighter shade of red, and is distracted from disagreeing with the toothily grinning mer when Titus runs his thumbs over his hipbones. Those thumbs tease over hyper sensitive skin and swipe closer and closer to Nyx's center. He shudders, so focused on the heat of Titus' hands on him he doesn't realize he had started rubbing himself down onto the smooth skin of the mer's tail.

Who starts up his thrumming again, absolutely enamored by the feel of his mate's core leaving behind a trail of heated slick on his scales. The human unconsciously picks up the pace of his grinding in response to the vibrations.

"Gonna make you feel good, mate," Titus whispers and pulls the human into a slow, possessive kiss.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It's not the first time they've done this, but Nyx is still startled every time he feels those wonderful dicks against his flesh. Like he _forgets_ how _big_ they are, how _hot_ they are, even though he's had them buried inside him multiple times, and today is no exception. He's not sure how he's fallen into this habit. Sneaking away to spend time with the handsome mer he reluctantly admits has swept him off his feet, but finds he doesn't regret it.

He's distracted from his musings when a clawed hand reaches between his legs to spread his cunt and tease over his folds. His gasp is swallowed down by an aggressive, hot mouth, tongue slipping between his teeth. He whines into the kiss when another large hand effortlessly slides him up, dragging the heads of the cocks down his belly, the frilled edges catching on his own cock.

His paramour growls, breaking their kiss to nip razor sharp teeth down his neck, the points leaving behind marks, but not breaking skin.

Yet.

All the while those fingers keep rubbing his inner lips, spreading them and playing with the slick Nyx produces, dipping teasingly into his wantonly clenching hole. Another rumble, then, "It never fails to amaze me how much slick a human can make-" one finger carefully slips into Nyx's cunt, then two, scissoring experimentally, "-or how pliant they can become without a mer's physique."

Nyx yelps as a third stabs into him, the mer wiggling his fingers in the human's dripping wet cunt. There's nothing but soft whining moans as Nyx is deftly fingered, the mer's thumb flicking occasionally over his twitching cock.

In an effort to keep the pleasure from being one-sided, Nyx grips the mer's first cock, running his fingers over the head and frills. The second sits rigid between his thighs, twitching with arousal and growing slick with the human's drippings.

Titus' head drops back with a groan and Nyx takes advantage of the bared skin, biting at the mer's throat, significantly harder than the mer himself had, the thick skin of his species allowing the roughness.

The mer starts thrumming his pleasure at that, delighted by his mate's forwardness and those cute blunt teeth digging into his throat. He slips his fourth finger into his mate as a reward and is gratified by the wail punched out between the clenched teeth at the corner of his jaw.

Nyx whines, rubbing almost frantically at Titus' first cock, his lover's fingers filling him up deliciously. He's close, being stretched full, feeling the wonderfully strong muscles of his lover underneath him, and the heat of those cocks tantalizingly close to where he wants them the most, by the Storm and Sea he's already so fucking close.

Seeming to sense that, Titus pulls his fingers loose, ignoring Nyx's little growl of disapproval, to set the head of his second dick at his mate's entrance.

"Oh! Yes! Please like tha-" Nyx whimpers, going limp as the head and first ridge pop into his cunt with barely any resistance, stretching him wide.

The mer sighs, leaning back against the rocks to give himself more leverage to slowly thrust into his mate, chest vibrating with his thrums.

Nyx gurgles a bit, basking in the feeling of being so godsdamned _full_ , and he's only got the second, _smaller_ cock inside him, the first one rubbing against his cock and belly, stoking the fire building there higher. Finally snapping himself from the drooling daze he'd fallen into, he rolls down into the next slow, sensuous thrust, earning a smile full of sharp teeth.

"Mmm there we go, was wondering when you'd start participating more," Titus looses a deep belly laugh when that gets him blunt human teeth digging into his chest hard enough to break skin, his pupils expanding rapidly with hunger.

Claws dig into the human's thighs, small trails of blood dripping into the water and a moan echoes in the cave. Nyx pants, eyes rolled back and hips loose as the mer sets a wild pace, fucking into his cunt.

"Oh, mmmyes, yes! Don't you _dare_ stop, asshole!" Nyx scrabbles at the mer's shoulders, riding the rolling waves of his thrusts and savors the way the ridges scrape across his g-spot, heat pooling in his gut. He reaches between them to fondle Titus' first cock, the throbbing member rubbing deliciously against Nyx's own.

In answer the mer thrusts _harder_ , his pelvic fins flexing in tandem with his powerful, thrashing tail underneath Nyx.

Who's moans get louder, the cock inside him doing a fantastic job at reducing him to mush.

Titus is growling constantly now, his claws starting to dig painfully, but neither take much care for the blood being spilled, both too consumed by their lust. With a particularly vicious snarl and twist of his tail, Titus comes suddenly, filling and covering his mate with his seed in a feral claim.

Nyx keens, cunt grasping desperately for it's own release, the feeling of the mer's lava like come sends the human into a frantic push towards his own end. Titus pants, still coming, but has enough wits about him to reach down and jerk his mate's cock, pulling Nyx with him down the edge.

The human silently screams his pleasure, absolutely _wrecked_.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"What about this one?" Fingers delicately trace over the scars on Titus' abdomen.

He sighs, swishing his tail lazily, "Fight with another mer. I didn't like him. He didn't like me. I won. He didn't."

His mate snorts, "Real descriptive there."

"Don't see a point in dressing it up in flowery language," Titus chuckles, opening an eye briefly to meet Nyx's gaze.

The human rolls his eyes, but settles back to exploring his mer lover, running his hands down to where human-like flesh melts into sharkskin.

"Careful," Titus rumbles in needless warning.

Nyx only hums in response, tugging gently at one of Titus' pelvic fins, extending it. The mer shudders as those dexterous fingers caress over the sensitive appendage, his slit tingling.

"Oh. I take it that feels good," the human grins, flicking a there and gone touch over Titus' red, twitching slit. He grunts, feeling his cocks responding eagerly to his mate's teasing.

"Keep it up, my mate, and you'll see."

"Nah, I think I'd like to explore more," Nyx gives the fin a parting caress and slides further down the mer's tail.

Titus huffs, but settles back, shifting more comfortably with a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. He watches his mate now, eyes tracking the human's movements.

Nyx pays no mind to the heady feeling of the mer's gaze on him, consumed by fascination as he strokes over Titus' tail. He flexes the second set of smaller fins near the bottom of his tail and is rewarded when the mer's breath hitches and a deep moan fills the cave. A sharp sound causes him to look up in surprise and find Titus had dug the claws of a hand into rock.

The human stares, then flexes the fins in his grip again.

Titus throws his head back, a garbled yelp punched out of him, and his slit pops open to release his cocks into the air, unsheathing them at an incredible pace.

Nyx curses in awe and starts rubbing his fingers over the newly discovered erogenous zone.

The mer's muscles are twitching as he tries to keep himself still and _not_ throw his mate off him by thrashing with the intense pleasure, digging both sets of claws into the rock behind him and panting.

"Six," Nyx whispers, eyes glued on his lover's cocks as each stroke over fin grants him a corresponding throb.

Titus is whimpering now, over-stimulation having his eyes rolling,"Ah, ah! Mate, t-too much, it's too much!"

The human snatches his hands away like they've been burned and the mer sinks into the water with a mewl. His gills flick rapidly, like he needs oxygen from both air and water, and Nyx has the grace to look a little abashed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go overb-"

He's cut off by his lover's tail suddenly whipping out to the side and clawed hands gripping his wrists to drag him up the mer's body. Nyx yelps, then moans as he's set atop those glorious cocks and his cunt rubbed over their heat.

"I think turnabout is fairplay, mate," comes the growl and Nyx only has one second to curse breathlessly before a finger digs into his core, finding his g-spot instantly.

"AH! Oh fuck, n-no fair! I don't-" Nyx growls and grinds down when a second finger spears into him, "I don't get to p-oh, oh, oh yes that feels good!"

He tosses his head side to side, taking a moment to ride the mer's hand and stoke the heat building in his gut.

"I don't get to play with you as much as you play with me," Nyx whines, barely remembering to finish voicing his complaint.

Titus grins, focused on stretching his mate's cunt, "But you're so fun to play with, Starfish, how can I resist?"

The human pouts, quivering lip and all, at his lover and reaches behind himself to rub the palm of his hand over the pulsing cockheads found there. The mer grunts, but doesn't falter in his fingering, in fact adding a third in response.

"Fffffuck," Nyx grits out.

"That is the plan, yes."

Titus laughs outright when his mate smacks his chest in reprimand, then pulls his fingers free, flips them to a squawk of surprise, and wedges his mate into the little nook Titus usually occupies during their liaisons.

Nyx blinks, nonplussed, "I-what, Ti-"

"Thought we'd switch it up a bit," Titus draws his mate up into a kiss, tongue flicking possessively. They part after a few minutes with a soft sound, the human a bit dazed and the mer nips his way over Nyx's jaw and down his neck.

"Want to see you pinned down by my cocks and squirming, no _begging_ , for more," Titus breaths, catching one of his mate's legs over his elbow.

"I-is this because I, mmmmgods-" Nyx groans as he feels Titus' fat cock head prod at his entrance, "-because I caught you b-by the _fins_ earlier."

The mer pauses to glare at his now giggling mate, " _Must_ you, Starfish?"

Nyx braces himself on the rocks and thrusts his hips up to impale himself on Titus' second cock, causing them both to moan, "T-turnabout is fairplay," the human pants. He reaches down to pump the mer's first cock against his stomach, smirking when his lover starts to thrum.

"Cheeky little brat," Titus works the rest of his cock into that wet, sucking heat slowly.

" _Your_ cheeky brat," Nyx hums, brows furrowed in concentration as he rolls his hips to help.

The mer melts a bit, eyes softened with affection, "Yes. You are," and thrums louder as he buries the final inch into his mate.

Prince Nyx Ulric of Galahd sighs and goes pliant, legs splayed wide and savors the unyielding hardness inside himself, the picture of debauchery.

"I think I'll never get tired of how you feel inside me," he purrs, fingering the ridges of Titus' first cock absentmindedly. His mer lover catches him in another kiss, slow and consuming, the quiet lap of water against their skin the only sound. Then Titus undulates his tail, rocking his cock inside his mate's cunt, dragging soft whines free of plush lips.

Nyx pulls away after a moment, breathing heavily, to drag his hands over muscled shoulders, unbidden whimpers caught in his throat. He struggles to thrust up and into the weight pinning him down, hungry for more cock.

"I've barely started and already your body begs for me," Titus whispers, smug.

Nyx doesn't dispute it, he simply claws down his lover's back, gaze beseeching. The mer laughs and _stops_ , "I believe you humans have a saying, no? 'Use your words.' What do you require of me, love?"

The prince makes a wordless sound of frustration and writhes underneath his lover, trying to drive himself up onto that cock.

Titus pins his squirmy mate down with one hand, "I believe those aren't words, Starfish, try again."

Nyx _snarls_ , but still fights against his restraint, nails scrabbling over tough mer skin. He has no chance against his lover's superior strength, but he's hoping to simply goad the mer into fucking him senseless.

"Ah ah, my mate," Titus leans back, his second cock pulled until it just _barely_ sits inside Nyx's dripping walls and his first brushes lightly over sensitive skin, "I want to hear you say it."

He catches the hand trying to sneak between them, tutting, and teases the cunt impaled on his cock with nigh imperceptible thrusts.

Nyx tosses his head, bottom lip caught between pearly teeth.

"Come now, Starfish, let me hear what it is you want?"

The human pants and whines, his cunt slick with arousal and clenching desperately for more.

"Starfish-" Titus pulls out to despondent mewls, rubbing his cock through the gathered slick, "-if you won't tell me I'll just have to assume you're not interested anymore-"

" _NO_! No, no, no I want you to _fuck me_ , gods put your cock back inside pleasepleaseplease. Stretch me tight, fill me up, make me come!" Nyx wails.

And what can Titus do but obey?

"Well why didn't you just say so, love?" And in one smooth motion, seats himself deep.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws some art into the mix like salt bae* ;3c

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/U26BjWv)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MamxWG6)

[ ](https://imgur.com/8Wiq3bn)

[ ](https://imgur.com/IsvOMpN)

* * *


End file.
